cbaj_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Pokémon: The First Movie
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Pokémon: The First Movie is the third episode of the CBAJ series. Plot ''The Story of Mewtwo’s Origin'' Dr. Fuji speaks of being sent on an expedition that was funded by Giovanni and Evil CJ with his gang. The journal entry, dated the 6th of August, states that the purpose of the journey was to look for Mew, supposedly the strongest Pokémon known to mankind. The reasons for the expedition are for Fuji to obtain a sample of Mew DNA, which he could use in an attempt to clone the creature, a project which Giovanni will fund. However, Fuji's true motives for agreeing to the project are more personal, as he wishes to use the research to recreate his deceased daughter, Amber. The team managed to acquire what they believe to be a Mew fossil, which Fuji hopes is authentic, as he would have the genetic material he requires to create Giovanni's super-Pokémon. The scientific team begins work on the cloning process, and after a period of time, Mewtwo is born. The scientists observe the immature Mewtwo floating in its tank and lament that despite its strong vital signs, it has not gained consciousness, much like the other clones. However, Mewtwo can hear their voices, though he does not understand what they are saying. Through the usage of telepathy, the clone of Amber, Ambertwo, tells Mewtwo that they are speaking. Mewtwo is startled and wonders what Ambertwo is and she replies that she is "a girl, a person." She tells Mewtwo that she was not aware that Pokémon could communicate like humans, to which Mewtwo ponders if he is a Pokémon or a human; however, Ambertwo says it should never matter which one it is. The scientific team study the clones' brainwave patterns and figure out that they are speaking to each other through the usage of telepathy. Fuji, however, is indifferent to the announcement, as he is concerned with the clone of his daughter. Ambertwo explains to Mewtwo that she and all the others are clones, hence the "-two" suffix in their names. She explains that the scientists call her "Ambertwo," but she is still Amber inside. Fuji, observing the clones, hopes that his daughter will be able to live once more. He thinks back to before he had begun the Mewtwo project, to when he was attempting to clone Amber in the basement of his home. His wife, however, was distraught over the loss of their daughter and became angry with his endeavors, telling him that he could not bring Amber back. She eventually left him, telling him that she loved their daughter as much as he did, but he needed to accept the fact that she was gone, and she could not continue to watch him continue his fruitless efforts. Later, Fuji and a scientist discuss the status of the clones, and how Giovanni will be happy to soon have the strongest Pokémon of all. Fuji, however, hopes that their efforts will grant him with the knowledge to finally be able to create a viable clone of Amber. Ambertwo shows Mewtwo and the rest of the clones—Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo, clones of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur respectively—a memory where she used to live and shows him elements of life, wind, sun, rain and times of the day. Mewtwo asks Ambertwo if the Moon is the Sun and is told the moon is there to keep people from being afraid of the dark. Soon, the clones slowly fade away, which the scientists lament as "another failure." Inside Ambertwo's "Remember Place," Mewtwo looks around for the other clones and asks Ambertwo where they had gone. However, Ambertwo begins to fade away, which one of the scientists notes quietly. Fuji watches solemnly as the energy pulse in the tank fades away. Mewtwo, worried, asks Ambertwo what is happening, to which she replies that, "it feels like it's time to say goodbye." Mewtwo begins to cry at the loss of his friend, and Ambertwo assures him that it will be alright and thanks him for caring about her. She tells him he will live and that life is wonderful. However, Mewtwo calls out for Ambertwo in sadness and fear, which begins to manifest as a psychic emission and spike in brain activity. As alarm klaxons blare, Fuji orders his assistant to stabilize Mewtwo's powers by administering a memory-wiping serum. The serum almost fails to take effect, but gradually, Mewtwo calms down and falls asleep. The team is relieved and while Dr. Fuji is glad Mewtwo survived, he is upset that his daughter is gone forever. Mewtwo slowly matures, and in its sleep, it states that it feels like it has been asleep for what seems like forever. It still has slight memories of Amber, and ponders over her last words. Few years later Mewtwo is woke up and break out the glass, so Dr. Fuji explains Mewtwo that their are the ones who helped him to created him by the clone of Mew that Mewtwo is an shadow but powerful which it was just the beginning, which it make Mewtwo outraged and destroying all the room which Mr. Fuji say's to the radio "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded." then Mewtwo destroys the radio and when he say's his last words "I'm sorry my love, and my daughter..." then Mewtwo exploded the science headquarters which it kills Fuji. Then Mewtwo will destroy Mew that he was stronger, later the human named Giovanni with the others is Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob to help him like an partner that Evil CJ explains to him that he can help him to force his powers to make him invisible so Mewtwo is agreed to help them, in the unnamed headquarters it give Mewtwo an armor to update his powers and beating lot's of Pokémon Trainers and steal all the wild Pokémons to help Team Rocket after all of this he was wonder who is Amber and why is he here, later the four villains is asked Mewtwo that Amber is Dr. Fuji's farther and use to control the world to get all the Pokémons as slaves so Mewtwo is become outraged that he will stand alone so he exploded the headquarters (which the four villains is survived) so Mewtwo is back to the destroyed science headquarters and he will do for himself to make sure the other Pokémons is never become as slaves that he will stop all humans to completed it. ''Mewtwo Strikes Back'' Much years later the heroes were in the diffent world known as Kanto which Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob have an three unnamed items so their were meet with an 10 year old boy name Ash Ketchum with his friends that he was an Pokémon trainer so which Ash ask them that those three items that their have it known as Pokéballs so Colin and his friends is an good friend with Ash, Pikachu and the others. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Ash Ketchum (debut) *Pikachu (debut) *Misty (debut) *Brock (debut) *Three Heroes Pokémons (debut) *Mew (debut) *Other Pokémon trainers (debut) *Nurse Joy (debut) *Dr. Fuji (debut) *Amber (debut) *Doctor Fuji's wife (debut) *Mewtwo (debut) *Pokémon clones (debut) *Jessie, James & Meowth (debut) *Giovanni (debut, unseen true main villain until the real main villian) *Evil CJ (not as an main villain with the great help of Giovanni) *Evil Bubbyaustin (not as an villain same as Evil CJ) *Anti-Jacob (not as an villain same as both Evil CJ and Bubbyaustin) Locations *Kanto *Mewtwo's Castle Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Pokémon: The First Movie/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Pokémon: The First Movie/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventure's of Pokémon: The First Movie/Gallery Trivia *Unlike the English version of Pokémon: The First Movie it also feature an ''The Story of Mewtwo’s Origin'' which it was been created by the creator is will make sure that when that Mewtwo was here before. **Also Mewtwo is speaks but never move his mouth, so in the Colin's version is use Mewtwo that he can speaks and his mouth can move. *Also the three heroes have them self an Pokémons that their had (only three Pokémon's had). **Colin's Pokémon is: Magnemite, Snorlax and Farfetch'd **Bubbyaustin's Pokémon is: Ghost, White Hand and Missingno. **Jacob's Pokémon is: TBA, TBA and TBA Category:Pokémon Category:Episodes